


You've Been Beside Me The Whole Time

by OswinHolmes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinHolmes/pseuds/OswinHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons the early years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Beside Me The Whole Time

Leo Fitz was standing in the airport for the special S.H.I.E.L.D plane that would be coming for him any second but by his calculations and a guess of the plane model it should've been here forty-three seconds ago. Great now he was going to be late to the first day of his school at the S.H.I.E.L.D academy. Nervously Fitz started pacing around the platform. He was about to go ask the woman at the desk where in Gods name the plane was but he spotted a girl walking towards the gate. She had headphones on but was looking around at everything in wonder. Her hair was a dark brown that was almost black but it didn't really suit her. She cautiously approached the gate Fitz was at giving the board a glance.  
Ignoring Fitz the girl went to sit in one of the black chairs that were to uncomfortable for Fitz. So Fitz continued his pacing and stared at his watch calculating in his the time it would take for their landing and how late the plane would be. The plane would be three minutes and twenty six seconds with the time changes and all the other factors. Fitz tried to let it not bother him but he couldn't shake the feeling that S.H.I.E.L.D would want their new students on time. Finally the woman put her magazine down and announced that they would be boarding, she looked at Fitz and the girl pointedly. The two of them queued into a line but it didn't matter so they went down the bridge. The flight attendant at the end didn't look like the stereotypical women who were usually on board. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and a pantsuit. Fitz noticed the outline of a gun in her jacket.  
"I will not give you the instructions most planes would because I am not a flight attendant. I am a level five S.H.I.E.L.D and I am only here to protect you two if anything should happen," the woman said,"If you need anything I am Agent Rivers."  
I glanced at the girl who was sitting near the front. She was sitting in the front, completely absorbed by Agent Rivers very short announcement. She put her headphones back over her ears and then leaned back into her chair. Fitz debated whether or not to go and talk to go talk to her or stay in his seat until they could move. He resigned to staying in his seat mostly because he didn't want Agent Rivers to yell at him. Also the idea of going to talk to her scared the living crap out of Fitz. Fitz pulled out something that he had been working on for the past few days. It was supposed to be a new phone that you could operate by touching the screen. He couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong though but Fitz could tell he was close to working the kinks out though.  
"I know if you make it work by human finger pads or compatible with skin then it'll work better," A voice to Fitz left said.  
Startled Fitz looked up to see the girl standing above him. She was watching Fitz fingers work. Without another word she sat down next to Fitz. Fitz's stomach tightened nervously but he went back to focusing on the phone. Finally putting the glass screen back into place. Fitz put his finger on the screen and moved it around, the phone responded to him immediately. Fitz whooped and threw his fist up into the air.  
"Did you get it work?" The girl asked.  
"Yeah, do you want to try it?"  
Fitz offered the phone to her, and with a smile she took it. For a few moments she played with the screen and then handed it back to Fitz.  
"That's really cool... um, sorry what's your name?"  
"Leopold. Well, Leo Fitz. What's your name?"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Leopold Fitz. I'm Jemma Simmons," The girl Jemma said.  
Fitz smiled at her and went back to playing with the phone. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile but finally Fitz turned to Jemma.  
"Is that your real hair color?" Fitz blurted out.  
Jemma beamed at him and shook her head, "No it's a wig. My mom and dad didn't want me to go to the S.H.I.E.L.D academy so this was my little rebellion before I left. I guess I should take it off now that I'm not with them."  
Fitz laughed so hard that he began to snort. Jemma looked at him uncomfortably but then began to laugh too.  
"It's just so ridiculous sorry," Fitz sighed trying to control his laughter.  
"It wasn't ridiculous," Jemma snapped.  
She pulled off the wig revealing honey brown hair that in Fitz's opinion suited her better than the wig she had been wearing. Fitz had thought she was beautiful before with the wig but the color of her brought out the greenness of her eyes which made her even more gorgeous.  
"Sorry it wasn't ridiculous..."  
Jemma smiled and pulled a book out of her bag. It was a huge book that was related that a biological concept that Fitz didn't understand. They passed the time like that, Fitz was playing with technology and Jemma read her book. It was comfortable and seemed almost natural to the two who had never met before the plane. Fitz thought about how it almost seemed like Jemma was a missing puzzle piece in his life but dismissed the thought immediately because it was to weird he had just met her.


End file.
